Unconditional Love
by LilMissMcSwarek
Summary: 'What if i were to tell you something dark? A deep dark secret that i had never told anyone before? It's not exactly something that's easy to bring up in conversation and to be honest... i never thought it would ever come up again.. i really don't know how to tell you this Sam, it's a long and complicated story..
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ever Rookie Blue fanfiction story. It was developed between a friend and I over on a roleplaying website and we decided to write it into a fanfic story. Please forgive the shortness of this first chapter, it will get longer but i just wanted to see how it would do here. So please rate and review and if you guys like it i'll have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Thanks! _

* * *

_''What if i were to tell you something dark? A deep dark secret that i had never told anyone before? It's not exactly something that's easy to bring up in conversation and to be honest... i never thought it would ever come up again.. You know all about my childhood... well, not all about it, but some things i did tell you... about my dad and my mom, my mom never even knew about this, dad never told her. I never told anyone, and i'm scared that when people find out they're gonna look at me in a different light, that they're not gonna trust me again. ''_

_A deep, heavy frustrated sigh escaped her lips at her words, she wasn't sure how to handle this, she was never prepared for it back then and she certainly wasn't prepared for it now. But she had to tell him, she had to get it out. He deserved at least that. Taking another deep breath, she looked deep into his eyes then at the floor as she continued to tell the story._

_''I was fourteen when it happened, i sneaked out of the house to meet a friend and we went clubbing. Didn't get drunk or anything, we only had like one beer. She was with a guy who knew the security guys so they let us in and he bought us the drinks. I didn't live that far from the club so i thought i would head home cos i wasn't really enjoying the night. I didn't like her boyfriend he was a real creep of a guy.. anyways... i left the club after saying goodnight to her and it was when i was walking home when it happened..''_

_She took another deep breath, only for her feeling the warmth of his strong hand on her back comforting her she would break down in front of him and she promised herself she wasn't going to do that. _

_''What happened?'' He asked her. This was the hard part now, having to relive it all over again. But she managed to keep herself together, just about._

_''I'm not quite sure.'' She said to him, looking at him and shrugging then looking back to the ground again. _

_''It all happened so fast i wasn't even aware of what had actually happened until after it had happened. _

* * *

_::: FLASH BACK :::_

_It was freezing out, the nip in the air could be felt all around and could be seen on the breath. She could still hear the music from the club playing loudly. Across the road a few others were heading toward the club, with the way they were walking and acting they were already drunk and she could actually feel herself getting scared. Folding her arms across her chest she increased her pace as she walked back home. She could hear footsteps behind her and with the short skirt she had on her she was no doubt an easy target for the animal. _

_She wasn't sure what had happened next, she felt him push her to the ground and she could remember trying to get back to her feet again until he had pushed her down again, his arms tight around her neck and no matter how loud she screamed no one was around to hear it. _

_She could remember fighting with him, slapping at his shoulders and scrabbing his face with her nails, she could remember screaming at the top of her lungs, begging him to get off her and stop what he was doing, she could remember him laughing as he grabbed her arms and pinned her down as he pounded into her with such brutal force she felt like her body was going to snap in half, It didn't take him long to finish, she was left violently shaking and crying as he punched her several times, knocking her out and ran off into the crowd that was heading to the club._

_::: END FLASHBACK :::_

* * *

_''And the next thing i remember was waking up in the hospital a few days later..''_

_The tears were rolling down her cheek now, she swallowed a lump that had formed in the back of her throat, her body trembling as he pulled her into a tight hug. _

_His blood was boiling. He wanted to catch the scumbag and rip his heart right out of his chest. He hugged her tightly as she sobbed into him, it was all he could do. He knew there was more that she wasn't telling him, but seeing how distraught she was just now, he wouldn't want to put her through it all again. He loved her too much and seeing her like this was breaking his heart..._


	2. Chapter 2

_So many things were running through his mind right now and never before did Sam Swarek feel so useless as he did right now. Here he was on the edge of the bed with his girlfriend in his arms, crying uncontrollably and all he could do was hug her. Could he tell her that everything was going to be okay? He wasn't sure, he wasn't even all that sure as to what the hell this was all about. He was confused. And he didn't like being confused. Taking a deep breath Sam then placed both his hands on her cheek as he looked at her._

_''You wanna tell me what this is all about?'' He asked her softly. He wanted to be there for her in every way he could. He didn't want to ask too many questions and wanted her to tell the story at her own pace. _

_''C'mon McNally.. talk to me, where's all this coming from? One minute we were lying in bed talking.. laughing then the next minute you get a text message and suddenly all this comes out... what's going on?''_

_Andy looked back at him, taking a deep breath she wiped away her tears and ran her hand through her hair. She knew she had to tell him, he was a Detective and would find out eventually._

_''What happened when you woke up? Please tell me they atleast caught the son of a bitch..''_

_Andy shook her head. ''No... they didn't catch him he's still out there. My dad was running the case at the time, another detective came in and took my statement but all i could remember was a tattoo on his forearm.. '' A frustrated sigh escaped her lips at this. ''I'm a cop Sam and i can't even identify one man..''_

_''You were 14 McNally.. you weren't a cop back then, well... atleast not officially..'' That adorable smile appeared on his face at that statement, Sam knew Andy was the kind of cop who was born and bred into it, even as a teenager she was most likely working cases with her dad. ''And a tattoo? What kind of tattoo?''_

_He asked her, his mind going into Detective mode now. He would work with her on this, try and help her remember more about the man, about that night, if he was still out there then Sam Swarek was going to make damn sure to rope him in one way or another._

_''Don't ask me so many questions all at once Sam my brain can't handle it... not right now..'' She still wasn't sure how to tell him. _

_''Okay.. just answer me one thing then.. where has all this come from?'' He asked her gently. Andy looked at him and sighed._

_''Do you remember a few weeks ago back at the station, i was out on patrol with Nick and a young girl came in looking for me?'' She asked him, the hurt was visible in her eyes. Sam thought about it for a moment then nodded. ''Yeah, i think so. Why?''_

* * *

_::: FLASH BACK :::_

_Nervously the young girl walked up to the reception desk, she was a bag of nerves and only for her friends standing in the backround encouraging her to go through with it she would have bottled it and ran off. But she didn't thanks to them. She looked at the officer behind the desk, Which oddly enough was none other than Chris Diaz._

_''How can i help you?'' Chris asked her. Swallowing a lump that had suddenly formed in the back of her throat, she looked at him. ''I need to speak with Andy McNally.. it's really urgent..''_

_At first Diaz found this odd, but he had been out of the loop a while since his move back from Timmons. Checking the roster to see if Andy was on duty he then looked back at the young girl._

_''Officer McNally isn't currently in the station right now, can i take a message?'' Chris asked her politley. The girl was becoming more nervous right now. ''When will she be back?'' She asked him. Chris was sensing something was really off here now, she kept figiting wih her zip on her jacket and looking back at her friends. ''I'm not sure, she's out on patrol, but i'll tell you what, if it's really urgent i'll give her a call and have her come back here for you?''_

_Chris offered to her. The girl just nodded. ''I'll wait for her.'' She smiled then went to sit down. Chris looked at her and frowned, there was certainly something odd about this whole situation. _

_It was about a half hour later when Andy and Nick walked into the booking area hauling a suspect with them and booking him in. Nick went to get changed as the man had puked all over him. Andy booked him in and was making her way through the squad area to a desk to run a financial check on the suspect. Chris spotted her and wrapped the window, Andy looked up and frowned and went to see what he wanted._

_''What's up?'' She asked him. ''Well, that girl over there has been waiting for you for a half hour or so, says she urgently needs to speak to you.'' Andy looked over at the girl and frowned, she had never seen her before. ''Ah, ok thanks.'' Chris nodded and Andy approached the girl. ''Hi, i'm Officer McNally you wanted to speak with me..''_

_::: END FLASHBACK :::_

* * *

_''So this girl turns up at the station wanting to speak with you.. spill it out McNally.. ''_

_Andy groaned and looked at him. She could tell he was getting slightly irritated with this whole thing now. _

_''She...''_

_''She what?'' Sam had an idea of where Andy was going with this and he didn't know what to think, he didn't want to think anything, not until he had been told._

* * *

_::: FLASH BACK :::_

_The girl stood up now. Andy took her into one of the private rooms. Her two friends remained outside as she and Andy talked inside. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think this day would come, not after all these years. As the girl told her who she was Andy had more or less froze on the spot, she felt numb and suddenly very weak. She needed to sit down before she fell down.._

_::: END FLASHBACK :::_

* * *

_Sam looked at her, a look of pure shock upon his face as he stood up._

_''So, you're telling me that the girl... who came to see you.. is...''_

_Andy looked at him and stopped him before he could finish his sentence and nodded._

_''My daughter...''_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N... Ok so i hope this chapter will answer some questions. Also, the time line of this is based around season four just a few weeks after Andy and Nick are back from undercover. Andy and Sam worked things out and got back together and Sam never got with Marlo. Also, i have no clue what age Andy is in the show so i was just going by Missy Peregryms age which is 31. Which would make her daughter 16 as by the time she was born Andy had then turned 15. As this story was developed through roleplay with a friend and myself, the image for her daughter was Melissa Benosit who plays Marley Rose in Glee, just so you can all get an idea of what she looks like. ^_^_

* * *

_''She's my daughter...''_

_Those words played over and over in his mind. He didn't know what to say or how to react to this. He just stood up and looked back at her, he felt his heart sink as she said that, he ran his hand over his face his palms becoming sweaty._

_''Sam... say something..'' Andy said as she looked at him, she was becoming nervous now as he wasn't showing much of a reaction but it was to be expected. She just dropped one hell of a bombshell on him of course it was going to catch the man off guard._

_''So that son of a bitch got you pregnant... i..'' A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Part of him wanted to scream and shout, punch the wall, find the guy that did it and rip his heart out through his chest and shove it down his throat again. Just a few days ago he was telling Oliver how he wanted something more with her, kids running about in the park, and now the same woman he was talking about had just told him she had a child. It was alot for him to take in. _

_''Sam...'' Andy stood up now and approached him but stopped as he put his hand up. She remained where she was, stood in the middle of the floor. Tears rolling down her cheek as she feared it was all over. Again._

_''This is a helluva lot to take in McNally.. i'm not sure if i can. There's more you haven't told me... like, how she found you, what's her name?'' Sam asked her. He sat down on the chair in the room, leaning forward his hands clasped together as he looked back at her. Andy sighed then nodded, she sat down on the edge of the bed now and continued to tell the story._

_''Ok well, her name is Kayla she's ahh... just turned 16 and her adoptive parents told her she was adopted. When i went through the whole process before she was given up i was asked if i wanted the parents to have my details, so she would know who i was.. and ahh that's how she found me..''_

* * *

_::: FLASH BACK :::_

_Andy walked into the room and closed the door, looking over at the young girl she folded her arms._

_''Ok so... you wanna tell me what this is all about?'' She asked her. The girl sighed before looking back at her._

_''Ok i know this will come as a shock to you, believe me, it did to me aswell. My name is Kayla Finch and Fifteen years ago you gave a child up for adoption...''_

_Andy stood there, frozen on the spot, her body tingling all over as she heard those words. She just stared blankly at her, not sure what to say. Holy freakin cow came to mind, but still.. here she was standing in front of her beautiful daughter and the resemblence could certainly be seen. _

_''It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I've just turned 16 and i was told i was adopted, to be honest i kinda always knew but yeah... huge shocker right. So.. i asked my mom about you and who you were, she was reluctant to tell me at first but she told me. And i had to come and find you cos i got alot of questions i need answering..''_

_Kayla sat down and Andy eventually joined her. Taking a deep breath she smiled softly as she looked back at her. ''You wanna know why i gave you up huh?'' Somehow she knew it would be one of the first questions. Kayla nodded. ''Yeah.. mom wouldn't tell me. she doesn't even know i'm here thinks i'm spending the weekend with my friend at the cabin. But i just couldn't leave things with what she told me you know.. ''_

_''I still don't understand how you managed to track me down..i mean sure you have my name but..''_

_Andy never got to finish her sentence as Kayla interrupted her. ''Let's just say that i had a friend who works in law enforcement help me. Once he had your name the rest was pretty easy. So why was i given up for adoption? I understand you were like... young and all that but... why?''_

_''You have to understand that i was younger than you are now when i had you and the circumstances to which led to me getting pregnant well it wasn't exactly.. you know.. planned..'' She shrugged, Kayla was pretty smart so she knew exactly what Andy meant. ''You were sexually assaulted.. i guess i can understand that but i still don't get it..''_

_''Get what? It wasn't that i never wanted you Kayla... it was more that i couldn't keep you.. things were really complicated with my family and my mom had left when i was twelve and my dad was a cop practically worked 24/7... i just wouldn't have been fit to give you the life that you deserved..''_

_All of this was very overwhelming for them both. Andy never thought this day would come, even though the Finch's had sent her photos of Kayla every year on her birthday but they stopped after five years when the family moved. _

_''Okay, look i'm not mad at you, i just had so many questions on my mind and i felt like i wasn't wanted. My best friend was also adopted you see and her mom was like thirty and she didn't want her, couldn't wait to hand her over to some one else and i guess i just kinda got it into my head that it was the same for you..'' Andy looked at her, shocked at what she was hearing and shook her head. ''Noo... of course not. If i could have kept you and raised you myself i would have..'' She said to her. Kayla nodded with a soft smile._

_''Thank you, for clearing all this up for me. I'm just so glad that i finally got to meet you.'' She said as she then stood up. ''I ahh.. i'm heading back to Vanvouver tomorrow, i just wanted to come here and meet you and find out all about you, and of course to get some answers.''_

_Andy was still trying to digest all of this. It was alot to take in and she was feeling very overwhelmed but to see that her daughter had turned out into a beautiful smart young woman meet her feel a little more at ease._

_''Can i see you again?'' Kayla asked her. Andy was a little suprised at this but she had no objections to it. ''I just... now that i've found you i don't want to let you out of my life. Vancouver ain't that far away and well... if you're up for it maybe we can spend the weekend together just getting to know each other...'' Andy looked at her and nodded, it sure sounded great and she wanted to know all about her little girl and how her life has been. 'Ahh.. i'll give you my number you can call me but... i gotta work a few things out first..'' Andy smiled and wrote her number down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. Kayla nodded and unexpectantly she pulled Andy into a tight hug before leaving. _

_::: END FLASH BACK :::_

* * *

_By the time Andy had finished telling Sam, he had sat next to her now, his hand on the small of her back as he listened to her. _

_''Kayla huh? Is that what you named her?'' Andy shook her head. ''Ahh no... i was gonna call her Ava or Emily..'' She chuckled slightly. Sam took a deep breath. ''How do you feel about it now?'' _

_Well that was a question, it was only a week or so ago that she had turned up at the station asking for her, but it had taken Andy a week to digest everything and pluck up the courage to tell Sam. _

_''I don't know to be honest. I mean... it was really great getting to meet her affter all these years but seeing her it brought everything back and.. well.. it took me long enough to put it all in the back of my mind. It was 15 years ago Sam and right now it feels like it was only yesterday..'' She shrugged. Sam wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head._

_''That's life for you McNally, always knows how to throw you one big curb ball. Are you seeing her again or..?..'' Sam asked her. ''I gave her my number, she's the one i got the text from earlier.''_

_''Well, if you do see her again, you know where i am yeah? And maybe i can meet her too you know... so i can tell her all these embarassing stories about you.'' He smirked. ''What embarrasing stories?'' She laughed and nudged him playfully. Sam just sat there with a big smirk on his face. Wrapping his arm around her he pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head again. Andy snuggled into him and the two just sat on the edge of the bed in the comfort of each others arms._


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. But i'd like to thank you all for reading this story and for everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed it. It means alot to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter and will get the next one up by the end of the week._**

* * *

_She woke up to the sound of him singing in the kitchen, which was something quite odd as this was Sam Swarek we were talking about here. But nope, she wasn't dreaming it. Hesitantley rolling out of the bed she wrapped her dressing gown around her body and made her way into the kitchen. There was Sam Swarek standing by the stove in nothing but his tight black boxer shorts and singing 'I will survive'. She couldn't help but just stand there leaning against the door frame and trying not to laugh. She watched him as he flipped the eggs over, groaning as he got skit with a bit of the oil from the frying pan._

_''Maybe you'll survive the day a little bit better if you put some clothes on.'' Andy said to him , smirking although she really didn't mind seeing him like that first thing in the morning, it was worth getting out of bed for. She laughed as she looked at him. ''But you don't have too. You look good like that..'' She said to him, which startled the man so much that he almost dropped the damn frying pan. Turning to look at her, those famous dimples showing as he smiled. _

_''You really shouldn't do that you know. It's dangerous sneaking up on a man, especially when he's cooking.'' Andy laughed. ''Oh is that what you were doing? Thought you were gonna start busting some moves there.'' She smirked.. Sam just stood there with that smile on his face._

_''Oh i'm sorry McNally, did my singing wake you up?'' He never gave her time to respond as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply._

_''You're very chirpy this morning,'' She smirked then sat down on the breakfast bar. Sam served up the scrambled egg on toast and sliced tomatoes. _

_''Well McNally, that's cos i'm with you.'' He winked, sitting down to join her and eat breakfast. He wasn't a bad cook either. ''You still seeing Kayla this weekend?'' He asked her. It felt weird to be asking her but in the few days since she had told him about her he was getting more used to the fact that she had a daughter more so every day. _

_''Yeah. And she's really looking forward to meeting you. But i ahh...'' Andy looked at him and sighed heavily, setting her fork down she looked to the floor then back up at him. ''I don't really know how to tell the others.. i mean... Traci yeah i can tell her she's probably the only one who would actually understand you know.. but i know she's gonna be pissed that i didn't tell her sooner..''_

_Sam looked at her and squeezed her hand, rubbing her cheek he lifted her chin up so she was looking him in the eye. ''Hey, they're your friends Andy, they'll understand. What you went through was horrific, and although they may not have went through anything like that i'd say if anyone would understand, it would be those five. You and Nash are best friends, i say you tell her first then it'll make things easier for when you have to tell the others. We're family, everyone will support you in whatever you do okay?''_

_All Andy could do was smile softly and nod her head to what he was saying, he always did know how to make a hard situation seem so effortless. But he was right about Traci, she was a mom herself and even though she kept Leo she was still a pretty deep and understanding person. ''Yeah you're right. Guess the sooner i get it over and done with the easier it'll be right?'' Sam nodded and pulled her into a hug. ''It'll be fine. Everything will work out, you'll see. Now i'm gonna jump in the shower. Joining me?'' He asked her with a cheeky smirk on his lips. How could she possibly say no to that?_

* * *

_''Hey Traci, you free tonight?'' Andy asked her as she walked into the locker room. Traci looked at her, frowning at first then raising an eyebrow. ''You asking me out on a date McNally?'' Andy just laughed. ''Yeah. How about the little Italian down town and then back to your place?'' She smirked. ''Keep it in your pants honey. You okay? What's up?'' Traci had noticed Andy had been a little off the past few days but she had just put it down to the stressful few days the job had been. _

_''Yeah i ahh... i just really need to talk to you about something. It's serious..'' Traci stood up now and walked closer to her, luckily they were the only two in the locker room at that point. ''Are you pregnant?'' Of course Andy had to be drinking some water when Traci asked that, she ended up spitting out what as in her mouth, looking at Traci she just laughed. ''What? No... no i ahh.. look i'll talk to you later okay?''_

_Before Traci had a chance to say anything else Andy had bolted out the door like a bat out of hell which only left the woman more confused and concerned about her friend now. But she would be sure to be getting those answers out of her later. Andy made her way to parade and sat down next to Nick. ''Well, good morning to you too McNally.'' He said to her, he too had noticed she hadn't been herself the past few days. ''Huh? Ohh.. yeah... morning.'' She said to him with a slight grin then turned her attention to the front of the room where Frank stood. _

_''Alright people, our arrest figures are down again. So guess what..'' Oliver interrupted him before he could finish the sentence. ''Oh oh... i know this one.. back to basics..'' Frank pointed toward him and nodded. ''How right you are Shaw. Back to basics people. So let's get out there, protect, serve and get those figures up.'' As Frank left the room, Andy stood up and walked over to the board to see who she was paired with. Nick turned to look at her, handing her a piece of straw. ''I know you, you're gonna need something to chew today.'' Andy frowned and looked at the board, groaning at seeing she was paired with Chloe. It wasn't that she didn't like the woman, she just couldn't deal with her obsessive babbling. Not today._

* * *

_''So, you ready to go?'' Traci asked her as she walked into the locker room just as Andy was zipping up her boots. ''Yep.'' Was all she said. She had seen Sam just before she went to get changed and told him she was heading out with Traci, which was grand by him as he was stuck with a stack load of paperwork to get rid off. He would be home late._

_Thankfully the restraunt wasn't too noisy which was just what Andy needed, some peace and quiet. She had barely said a word since they sat down and it was really starting to irritate Traci. ''Okay McNally, i respect you but if you don't start talking i sware i'm going to hit you.'' Andy looked up at her and sighed. ''I'm sorry... i just... i don't know how to tell you this.'' ''Tell me what exactly? You're not pulling a Diaz are you?'' Andy frowned. ''Uhh.. no..'' Traci ordered them both a drink then looked back at Andy. ''Okay so you're not pregnant, and you're not leaving. That still leaves about a thouand other possible things that it could be... gotta say Andy i'm loving this guessing game.''_

_This was alot harder for Andy than she thought it would be. God she thought telling Sam was hard but it turns out that was easier than telling her best friend. When the waitor came down with the wine, Andy grabbed the glass and gulped it down her in one go then asked the waitor for another. Traci was getting extremley worried now. _

_''ANDY... What is going on?'' Traci asked her, a slight harshness in her tone. Andy took a deep breath and looked at her. ''Okay... okay.. here goes...'' Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she shifted in her chair a little, she begun to talk as she knew Traci really would hit her._

_''I have a daughter..'' Andy said to her, just coming straight with it. Traci looked at her and frowned. ''I'm sorry, what?'' Traci raised an eyebrow, not sure if she was being punked right now or what. But by the look on Andys face she knew she was dead serious. ''Holy freakin shit Andy... you better tell me everything... ''_

_The waitor came down with the second glass of wine now and Traci took it before Andy could grab it. She told her everything, about the attack, about the adoption, about Kayla coming to the station when she tracked her down. Traci wasn't sure how to react at first but aftet the two of them had downed three glasses of wine each and Andy was in tears again, all Traci could do was pull her into a hug. The last time she had seen Andy cry was when Sam broke up with her before she and Nick went undercover._

_''Why the hell didn't you tell me about this before Andy? How long have we known each other and you never once mentioned any of this..'' Traci was trying her best to be supportive, and as Sam had said, she was more than understanding about it. Being raped wasn't exactly something that you wanted alot of people to know, especially when you had moved on from it but you could never truely movve on when a child was involved._

_''Does Swarek know?'' Andy nodded. ''Yeah i ahh.. i told him a few days ago.'' Andy said to her. ''Wow.. how'd he take it?'' ''He was shocked at first but... he took it suprisingly well, same as you i guess.. i thought you'd be really angry with me for not telling you.'' Andy valued her friendship alot and she knew she could always count on Traci to be there for her. And Traci knew the exact same about Andy who was always there for her the most after Jerry died._

_''Oh honey no matter how hard i tried i don't think i could ever be angry with you. I understand you know.. So wait, Swarek and I are the only ones who know about Kayla?'' Andy nodded. ''At the moment yeah. '' Traci nodded, understanding how hard this was for her. They had been in the restraunt for over an hour and just realised that they hadn't even ordered anything to eat and she knew they would both need something to settle their stomachs after drinking all that wine. _

_''Well, you're gonna have to tell them eventually honey, and i'll be righ by your side when you do okay? Don't worry about anything you know, when they all found out about Leo they were all really supportive.'' Andy managed to chuckle at that. Traci was over the moon that she had actually gotten a smile out of her. ''Oh so you actually do remember how to smile.'' She laughed, Andy nudged her playfully and looked at the menu._

_''Well, she's coming down this weekend. It's really hard you know cos i don't even know what to talk to her about. I mean do i talk about her life... about my life.. what?'' Andy was really worried that things weren't going to go well and that Kayla would have regrets in tracking her down._

_''How old is she? 16? Honey... she's a teenager.. she's probably gonna talk about boys and make up and about One freakin direction and how cool they are..'' Traci said in a sarcastic tone and rolled her eyes._

_Andy frowned. ''Really? Cos they're not that cool..'' Traci looked at her and the two burst out laughing. ''You'll be fine. Get to know her, what she likes and doesn't.. don't go all a hundred questions on her cos ya gotta take this slow Andy. There's plenty of time for you two to get to know each other. Just take it slow and go with the flow yeah?''_

_''Take it slow and go with the flow. That totally makes sense. Yeah i got it..'' She smiled. She hugged Traci and the two had eventually ordered something to eat, they ended up getting a pizza and sharing it between them and spent the next hour just talking and laughing about random things, including Sam and Steve Peck._

* * *

_It had just gone midnight. Andy closed the door to the appartment and turned the light on, almost getting the fright of her life as she turned to see Sam sitting there on the seat with a beer in his hand. _

_''God dammit SAM.. DON'T DO THAT.''_

_Sam laughed, standing up and walking over to her and kissed her passionatley. He rubbed her cheek. ''How'd it go with Traci?'' He asked her. ''Really well.. really really well.. it was hard to tell her you know but.. she was really cool about it, just like you said she would be.'' Andy couldn't keep the smile of her face now. Things were finally looking up. She only had the rest of the gang to tell and she figured she would just sit them down and tell them all at once, hoping she wouldn't have to go into all the detail again. _

_''See. I told you everything would work out.'' Sam smiled and kissed her on the forehead, tossing the empty beer bottle in the bin. He stood by the bedroom door holding his hand out to her. ''Coming to bed?'' He asked her, that mischevious grin on his lips. Andy smirked and took his hand, laughing as he led her into the bedroom..._


	5. Chapter 5

_''Are you sure you're ready for this?'' Sam asked her as they got out of the car once reaching the airport. In all honesty she didn't know if she was ready for it or not but one thing she was sure of was that her life was about to change in ways she had never before expected._

_''McNally...'' He called out her name trying to snap her out of the daydream she appeared to be in. Snapping out of it, she turned and looked at him. ''Huh what? Uhh yeah.. i think... i can do this right?'' She was still nervous. ''What if she doesn't like me, i mean what if i'm not what she expected and she turns her heels and heads back to Vancouver and i'll never see her again and...'' She stopped her rambling seeing the look of confusion on Sams face. ''You're right, i should just shut up... right?'' Sam chuckled and wrapped his arm around her as they both made their way through to the arrivals section of the airport._

_''She's gonna love you Andy, she's gonna see what an incredible but sometimes annoying pain in the butt you are.'' Sam joked which earned him a thump on the arm by Andy. ''AHHHH!..'' He cried out, rubbing his arm where she had thumped him. ''Did that hurt? Good.'' She smirked. Sam chuckled and wrapped his arm around her again. _

_''Stop being so nervous. She's gonna love you and everything is gonna be just fine.'' Andy looked at him and smiled softly, linking her arm through his she rested her head on his shoulder. ''Aren't you worried that she might not like you?'' She asked him, Sam looked at her, raising an eyebrow. ''What's not to like?'' He asked her with that dimpled smile of his. Together the two of them waited by the arrivals terminal by the doors waiting for Kayla to come through. She would be staying with them for the long weekend and Andy was looking forward to it but she was nervous as hell at the same time. She just wanted everything to go smoothly, she wanted Kayla to like Sam and the guys she worked with but to like her awell. She also wanted them all to like her._

* * *

_Kayla grabbed her suitcase and made her way through the terminal and out the doors to where Sam and Andy was waiting for her. She could spot Andy a mile off and smiled softly as she walked toward her. Stopping in front of her, she held her arms out and pulled Andy into a hug which she gracefully accepted. She then looked at Sam and extended her hand to shake his._

_''You must be Sam, mom's told me alot about you it's nice to meet you.''_

_Sam shook her hand and he could already see the resemblence between mother and daughter. There was no doubt about it in his mind now that she was deffinately Andy's daughter._

_''Likewise. All good i hope.'' Sam said to her, grabbing her suitcase though frowned upon the size of it. ''You ahh, planning on staying for a month?'' Kayla laughed. ''I didn't know what to bring and you have noooo idea how much stuff i need to bring with me.. hair straightners.. hair dryer... make up... '' Sam cut her off. ''I'll take your word for it.''_

_Andy couldn't help but laugh at him, it was like the time when she came back from vacation after her suspension all over again. _

_''So how was your flight?'' Andy asked her as they begun to walk out to the car. ''Long and boring, i forgot to charge the damn battery on my ipad so i had like ZERO entertainment. Not good. I need my shows you know and my music but my ipod broke so i only had like half a dozen songs on my phone... ugghh... boring.'' Andy frowned then laughed, _

_''Yeah that's never good, nothing like a flight with nothing to do but stare out the window.'' Sam placed the suitcase into the boot of the car. Kayla nudged Andy playfully._

_''He's cute. Like REALLY Cute..'' Andy looked at her and just smirked. Sam was more than cute to her. ''Hey i know you two can't wait to start painting each others nails and what not but ladies, i need you both to get in the car before we get charged any more for parking. C'mon..'' Both of them looked at each other and burst out laughing at Sam before getting into his truck. Andy in the passengers seat and Kayla in the back. Once they had their safety belts on, Sam pulled out of the parking space and made the journey back to their appartment._

_''So Kayla, what kinda music do you listen too? And don't tell me it's out dated stuff like your mom does.'' Sam asked her, looking at her through the mirror. ''Heeyy... i do not listen to outdated stuff... well not all outdated i'll have you know that music from the 80's is still a big hit.'' She laughed. ''And country music is NOT outdated..'' Andy defended herself as she grabbed her ipod to hook up to the car stereo only for Sam to stop her. ''Uh.. most stuff really. I like the R 'n' B stuff. I'm a huge fan of Ne-Yo.'' Sam frowned. ''Who?'' Kayla just laughed._

_''Hey he's quite cool, i like him. Can i put some music on now?'' Sam gave up, he knew he was defeated. Andy plugged her ipod onto the stereo and bopped her head along as Oates and Hails 'You're making my dreams come true' came on and started singing along and Kayla soon joined in. Already it was like the past 16 years never happened and Kayla had been in her life the whole time. Sam just groaned and winded down the window, leaning his arm on the door frame of the car though he had to admit it was good to see Andy so happy again._

* * *

_''Okay so i'm gonna show you to your room and then give you a quick tour of the place and then we can get something to eat. You must be starving.'' Andy said to her as they arrived back at the appartment after the two hour drive from the airport. Sam had already brought her suitcase through to the bedroom._

_''Sounds great and yeah i am pretty hungry now.'' Kayla said to her, hanging her coat over the sofa. She grabbed her phone to reply to a few texts from her friends. Andy was surprised at how easy this was, it was like she didn't even have to make much of an effort like she thought she would. She thought it would be like trying to pull the sword from the stone trying to get anything out of the girl but thankfully, it wasn't. Kayla was always a very chirpy and outgoing person. She would certainly get along with Chloe._

_Andy showed her to her room then gave her the nickle tour of the appartment which there wasn't much to it, it was only a two bedroom place that they had only more or less moved into. After a while the three of them sat down to dinner. Andy had made some pasta and fries, something that was quick and easy and didn't require alot of effort as she just didn't have the energy for alot of cooking that day. She had been up from the crack of dawn with nerves worrying about how it was all going to go down but it appeared now that she was worrying for nothing._

_''How long have you both been cops?'' Kayla started off the conversation. ''Me? Ohh a good 15 years.'' Sam replied first. ''Ugh just coming up to five years now.'' Andy said and started eating. ''Oh yeah your mom's first day on the job was an intresting one alright.'' Andy groaned. ''You're never gonna let me live that down are you?'' Sam just looked at her and smirked. ''Hell no. I need a good story to tell everyone over and over again.'' Sam was loving it, he loved to wind her up about it._

_''Why what happened?'' Kayla asked, this had sparked her curiosity now. Andy groaned, she could already feel her cheeks burning with embarrasment. ''Well... she was a rookie right? First day on the job and all. Had to try and play the big hero. So her training officer at that time had responded to a call out and shots were fired, so after they found the appartment and the victim, she and the other rookie were told to clear the building and search for the suspect..'' Andy looked at him, she couldn't help but smile as he told the story and she went over it all again in her head. She would still stand by when she said it was an honest mistake to make. ''So anyways, i'm undercover right, and your mom here kicks the door in and aims her gun at me and my guy,t he biggest snout on the street. We both leg it and well... to cut the rest of the story short, she arrested a cop on her first day thinking he was the perp who shot the guy..'' Kayla burst out laughing. ''Oh gosh... sounds like something i would do.''_

_''Hey... you matched the suspect description...'' Andy defended herself but it was good that the two of them could laugh about it now. ''Besides, you loved being handcuffed by a hot rookie.'' Andy smirked, making Sam look at her in suprise and for once he was actually speechless. ''Wow... i actually made Sam Swarek speechles... call the police..'' Kayla just laughed and ate her food. The rest of the time was just spent laughing and joking about various things._

* * *

_Once they finished dinner, Sam cleaned up whilst Andy and Kayla headed to the living room were in deep conversation as they watched Friends on the tv._

_''So how long have you two been together? He seems a really great guy.'' Andy smiled, just hearing his voice made her smile and with everything she had been through in the past with Luke, even evertyhing she and Sam had been through, she had finally found her place and now she couldn't be happier. ''Uh, well it's a long and complicated story but it's kinda been on and off for the past two years really.. but we've been really solid for the past few months so... fingers crossed everything will continue to fall into place. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?'' Kayla looked at her and sighed, it seemed to be a sore topic with the teen. ''Well... i did.. he broke up with me a few weeks ago, said it wasn't working out and that he found some one else, that some one else being the queen of all bitches Britanny Murray, she's such a slut i sware she has been with every guy in the school.. i mean.. yeah i know Ryan was a womansier and all that but.. he's one of the most popular guys in school and he chose to be with me for six months, that don't happen girls like me.''_

_Andy looked at her, wondering what she meant by that. ''G... Girls like you?'' She frowned. ''You know.. the one's who actually go to school to study and get good grades so they can get into the best colleges.. this is my final year of high school and i wanna do well in my exams, i don't go out partying every night i mean, i'm in the schools show choir and we're all seen as a joke despite all the competitions we've won..'' Kayla sighed and grabbed her phone and showed Andy a photo of her with her friends and some from the show choir competitions they had been a part of._

_''Well, sounds like this Ryan and Britanny are more than made for each other then. You already know what you wanna do with your life and that's good, i mean when i was your age i knew i wanted to be a cop but i never joined the academy til like way later.. that's how long it took me to get settled.. people like that you don't need them.'' Andy said to her, smiling softly. _

_''So these show choirs.. how often do they do competitions and stuff?'' Andy asked her, she wanted to know everything and it sounded like her little girl was growing into one hell of an amazing woman. ''Three a year but if you don't win in the heats of the first one then you're out altogether..'' Kayla explained it all to her a little more. Sam had brought them in a cup of hot chocolate then sat down on the arm chair._

_''Kayla was just telling me about her schools show choir, sounds pretty cool.. '' Sam chuckled. ''Shame your mom would never be able to join then, her singing is terrible..'' Sam smirked. ''Yeah so is yours..'' She took a sip of her hot chocolate._

_ ''So we gonna watch a movie?'' Sam asked them. ''Only if i get to choose..'' Kayla smirked. Sam perked his head up and looked at her. Sure but if it features vampires or warewoles then you can leave right now.'' Sam said to her in a sarcastic tone, still trying to shake off the experience of Andy making him sit through all the Twilight movies. Kayla chuckled. ''Uhh no... '' She laughed and had a look through the DVD collection and picked a movie. Putting it on, she then sat down on the sofa again next to Andy._

_''What are we watching?'' Sam asked her, really hoping he wasn't going to have to sit through a chick flick but he would grin and bare it just for them. ''2012. I love this movie.'' Kayla said to him. Sam of course had nveer seen it, it was one of the few dvds that Kayla had brought herself. ''Okay, what's it about?'' Sam asked, both women turning to look at him like they didn't believe he had just asked that question. Kayla giggled and pressed play on the movie, deciding to let Sam figure it out for himself._

_''Okay, some one wanna explain to me what the hell that movie was all about?'' Sam asked them both, scratching his head. ''Uh, it's about the world coming to an end like it was predicted that in 2012, as it's the end of the Minerian calander that the world would come to an end and after all the earthquakes and what not, the world would start over again.'' Andy said to him and laughed. ''Were you watching the same movie as us?'' Kayla laughed. It had only gone eight and the night was still young. Neither of them had work in the morning, Frank had given them both the weekend off. _

_''Can i choose the movie this time?'' Sam asked them. ''Hmm, aslong as it's not Lord of the rings again yeah..'' Andy laughed, getting up and heading to the bathroom. Sam looked at Kayla. ''She made me sit through ALL the twilight movies... tell me lord of the rings is better than that..'' Kayla looked at him and chuckled. ''I never liked the twilight movies, never watched lord of the rings either but if you have Harry Potter i'll gladly sit through it.'' The teen smirked. Sam just looked at her and threw himself back on the seat. He was defeated. Andy came back in from the bathroom and dried her hands on the tea towel then grabbed a movie from the shelf._

_''Hey.. i have one we can watch..'' She said with a huge smile as she popped it into the dvd player. Sam and Kayla both looking at her. ''It better not be ten hours long McNally... or Titanic, i'm not watching that.'' Andy laughed at him. ''I'm not watching Titanic.'' She shook her head and grabbed the remote. ''Oh good cos i really don't wanna watch a movie about a sinking ship after having watched a movie about the world ending. You trying to give me nightmares or something?'' Andy looked over at him and chuckled, she could tell he was getting tired but he was still adorable all the same._

_''I kinda have to agree. Titanic is far too long and really dragged out it's like OH MY GOD GET TO THE SINKING ALREADY..'' Kayla said in a sarcastic tone. Sam looked at her and smirked and they both high fived which made Andy smile. ''What's the movie?'' They both asked together. Andy pressed play on the movie. ''An old time classic i used to love watching with my mom.'' As the movie begun to play, the song at the start meant the movie didn't need no introduction and it was one even Sam didn't mind sitting through._

_''The original Footlose? I've never seen this i've only ever seen the remake.'' Kayla curled up on the sofa and paid attention to the movie._

* * *

_Andy was exhausted and she had fallen asleep halfway through it while Kayla was way into the movie. She was loving it and singing along to the songs aswell. Once the movie was over, Sam had carried Andy into bed whilst Kayla went for a shower. Deciding she would get an early night aswell._

_''Goodnight Sam.'' She said as she headed for the bathroom. ''Night Kayla. See you in the morning. '' Sam replied back to her. _

_He locked up the appartment before heading to bed himself and for most of the hour he had spent just sitting up in bed watching Andy sleep. She looked so peaceful and at ease now than she had the past few nights, all the stress and worry had gone from her and it was something Sam was glad to see. He got along so well with Kayla, he thought she was an amazing kid and he couldn't wait to spend the next few days getting to know her. He knew Andy had planned to meet up with the other rookies after their shifts the next day so he was looking forward to see how they would all take to Kayla but he really didn't think they had anything to worry about. He kissed Andy softly on the forehead as he lay down behind her and wrapped his arm around her, soon drifting off to sleep himself._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Sorry for the lateness in getting this chapter up. My laptop broke and i had to leave it in to get fixed which took them like two weeks -_- so i hope this chapter makes up for the delay. Again, thanks for all the reviews and the follows. Really appreciate it xD_

* * *

_''Andy, what are you doing in here, aren't you still on leave for a few more days?'' Nick asked her as he spotted her trying to sneak out of the locker room. Turning to look at him, a soft smile upon her lips. ''Yes, i am but i left a few things that i need in my locker so... yeah..'' She said to him with an awkward grin, she told Sam and Kayla she wouldn't be too long and now that Nick had seen her she knew it wouldn't be long until the others would see her aswell and it would be ages before she would get out of there._

_''Andy...'' Dov and Chris said at the same time as they came around the corner just out of parade. _

_''Okay guys i would REALLY love to stay and chat but Sam is waiting for me.. so i gotta go but you're all still on for the penny later right? I got something i really need to talk to you all about..'' She told them nervously, she knew they were already speculating what that something was though she knew Traci wouldn't have told them as she wanted it to come from her. ''Yeah of course we are but, is everything okay? We've been worried about you.'' Chris hesitantley said to her though he only asked her what they all wanted to know. The three men stood looking at her with their arms folded which she found sweet. ''I'm fine, don't worry.. and before you ask, no... i'm not leaving.. i'll see you guys later okay?'' Hugging them tightly she then left and made her way back out to the car where Sam and Kayla were waiting for her._

_''Geez McNally i thought you'd gone to Spain to get whatever it was you needed.'' Sam said to her cheekily to which she just responded by rolling her eyes and getting in the car. ''Well Nick, Dov and Chris cornered me asking me if i was alright, you know what they're like..'' She chuckled then put her seatbelt on. ''I'm choosing the music this time..'' Sam said, grabbing a cd and placing it into the stereo, he smirked as he sang along to Billy Idol's 'rebel yell' Andy looked at him and frowned for a moment then just laughed. ''Billy Idol? Seriously?'' Sam looked at her, raising an eyebrow. ''Shania Twain, seriously?''_

_Kayla just looked at the two of them and laughed. ''Are we gonna do some sight seeing or what then?'' She asked before the pair of them got into it again._

_''Yes... we're going now..'' Andy chuckled and looked around her to make sure no one could see them before Sam pulled out of the parking space and they made their way to the first location. ''So Kayla, there's something you need to know.'' Sam said as he looked at her through the front mirror. ''Oh yeah?'' ''Yeah, that you're never gonna get a better tour of this city than with me.. just remember that.'' That cheekey smirk of his appearing on his lips. Kayla just smirked back at him. ''Alrighty then.''_

_The day had been spent with just the three of them, Kayla had never been in Toronto before so she wanted to see the sights and Andy had promised to show her around. She was still nervous as hell about the rest of 15 meeting her later but Kayla wasn't, she was really excited about meeting them all. But all in all, her time with Andy was going well, alot better than she had expected, alot better than the two of them had expected and in some strange way, it was actually bringing Sam and Andy closer together again so there was no complaints there. Andy just hoped that the others wouldn't see her differently after tonight._

* * *

_After a long day of sight seeing and a bit of shopping she was already knackered. Everyone was already finishing their shifts and were heading to the penny. It was karaoke night and Oliver and Noelle had yet to be beaten by anyone. Andy vowed no one would ever get her up on that stage to sing, same with Sam but as Kayla was already in a show choir, she vowed that she was going to take the title from Oliver and Noelle which both of them were looking forward to seeing._

_''You okay?'' Sam asked her, he could tell she was nervous and what was going through her mind. He really could read her like a book now. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at him and just nodded with a soft smile. ''Yeah, i think so... today was... amazing... it really was and.. you know this isn't as hard as i thought it was going to be... day by day i'm really getting to know her and it's great and i am SO happy that you two get along aswell.. i'm just...'' She didn't get to finish her sentence as Sam put his hand up cutting her off. ''Don't. They're going to love her. You'll see. Now go and get dressed before we're late.'' He smirked. Andy just nodded and leaned over kissing him softly before she went to get dressed._

* * *

_Soon enough, Sam, Andy and Kayla had walked into the penny. Andy stood and smiled as she looked around her. Sam took his usual spot next to Oliver though seeing Kayla the cops of 15 just stared in her direction all with one question on their minds. Who was she? Wrapping her arm around Kayla's shoulder, Andy walked further into the penny as they had all gathered around in a semi circle to listen to what she had to say._

_''Uhh... okay well i guess you're all wondering why i got you all here so uh... i'll make this quick.. i got some one here i'd like you all to meet..'' Kayla smiled and waved at them all, the resemblence between her and Andy was uncanny. ''This is Kayla, my daughter..'' She looked around at them all, gaging their reactions, all of them with the same look of shock on their face._

_''How?'' Dov was the first one to ask. Andy looked over at Sam, she really didn't really want to go into all the details but he gave her a nod to let her know he was there for her._

_''Waheeeyyy what do ya know, we have a little mini McNally, who knew?'' Oliver blurted out in an almost estatic tone. He walked over to them both and pulled Kayla into a huge bear hug. ''Hey, i'm Oliver Shaw, it's an honour to meet you.'' Kayla smiled and shook his hand. ''And you.'' ''Yeah Ollie here is like the grandaddy of the group.'' Traci said to her, stepping foreward and greeting her. ''I kinda gathered that, you must be Traci Nash.'' Traci almost looked shocked. ''That would be me. I've heard alot about you and i can't wait to tell you stories about your mom.'' Traci smirked and winked toward Andy. Kayla chuckled and nodded in agreement. ''Ohh me neither.'' Dov smiled and shook her hand next, ''Dov Epstien heard nothing about you but i look forward to getting to know you.'' Kayla looked at him, she already thought he was adorable. Chris and Nick were next though Gail didn't seem at all interested in the girl whatsoever. Andy looked at her and frowned._

_''Geez you could cheer up Gail, it's not the end of the world.'' Gail looked coldly at her, she had been in a mood all day, well, a little more than usual. ''So you have a kid, big deal, are we all suposed to bow down to you or something?'' She rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her drink. ''Uhh. Noo..'' Andy frowned though she could see Nick in the backround mouthing to her to not worry about her. Gail pushed past her and went over to where Holly was waiting._

* * *

_Chloe, Traci and Kayla had taken a seat in the corner, Traci telling her stories about Andy and the three of them were already getting along well. Oliver wrapped his arm around Andy and smiled at her. He really was like a granddad of the group. Dov, Nick and Chris had gathered around now, all wanting to know what had happened. _

_''So come on Andy, how can you have a kid?'' Dov asked her. ''Cos i got pregnant Dov.'' She replied sarcastically. She downed her drink in one go before she begun to tell the guys the short clip version of what had happened to her and they were all really supportive. She really couldn't have asked for a better group of people to be around._

_''Well despite everything, i'm glad you found her again McNally, or rather that she found you. She looks like you y'know..'' Oliver complimented. ''Really? You think?'' She asked him, she could see it a little bit but clearly not as much as everyone else was seeing it. ''Oh yeah deffinately, she is the picture of you..''_

* * *

_The night wen on and the drinks kept on coming. Andy made sure Kayla only had non alcoholic drinks. She sat down next to Dov as Traci and Andy were teamed against Chloe and Chris in a game of pool. ''You not play?'' She asked him. ''Me? Uhh no, not really well i do but i can't really play very well right now, hurt my hand last week jumping over the fence to catch a suspect.'' Kayla couldn't help but laugh as Dov told her the story, of course over analysing it a little. ''Well i'm sure that guy was well afraid of you after that tackle...'' She laughed. Dov was actually blushing. ''Well maybe next time he'll know to stop when the police are chasing him. So.. you doing karaoke tonight?'' He asked her, ''Oh hell yeah, try stopping me. I hope you're gonna get up and sing..'' She told him. ''Uhh no, i don't do karaoke, i can't sing.'' Kayla just laughed. ''DOHH... That's why it's called karaoke.. you don't have to be great at singing it's about having fun..'' _

_Oliver and Noelle soon took to the stage, the crowd going wild for them as they sang 'Islands in the stream'. Traci was next to get up and tried to get Andy up with her but she didn't dare. Chloe got up with her instead and the two sang Lady Gaga's 'Edge of Glory to which got a huge cheer from the crowd. _

_''Come on mom, you have to get up there.'' Andy looked at her. ''No way.. not a chance are you getting me up there.. i wouldn't even know what to sing..'' She laughed, trying to make excuses. ''It doesn't matter, i'll choose.. come on... unwind a little.. it's karaoke..'' Kayla smirked and started chanting for Andy to get up on stage and sing, the rest soon joined in and now the womans cheeks had gone a deeper shade of red and Kayla was pulling her and Traci pushing her toward the stage and there was a huge cheer as they finally got her up on stage. ''WE DID IT... WE GOT HER UP..'' Traci cheered. Andy just stood there blushing. ''I'm gonna kill you in your sleep, both of you..'' She laughed. Sam sat on the barstool looking toward the stage with a huge smile on his face. ''That's my girls..'' He said. Oliver looked at him, a huge smirk on his lips he just patted Sam on the back then looked to the stage. He couldn't miss this._

_The music for Abba's 'Dancing Queen' stated up and Kayla handed Andy the microphone. She took the lead by singing the first verse, Andy joining in on the chorus and being cheered on immesnly by her colleagues and friends, it was good to see her unwind and let her hair down. Mother and daughter wrapped their arms around each others shoulders as they sang, really now giving it to the crowd. Kayla of course was well used to performing._

_''You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeenDancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine oh yeaahh... You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen..'' _

_The girls had managed to get the guys on their feet dancing along to the song as it was sang, all turned to cheer them on as the song ended. Andy was raring to go again now that she had gotten started. She pulled Traci and Chloe up on stage and the four of them gave their rendition of another Abba classic.'Waterloo.'_

* * *

_''Come on bro, time for you to get up there and sing a song to your girl.'' Oliver said to Sam as he sat down on the barstool next to him. Sam looked at him like he had horns on his head, ''You serious? No way. I think i'll just stay here.'' ''Wimp.'' Oliver smirked but nothing was going to get Sam up on that stage. Nick, Chris and Dov had taken to the stage once the girls were done, they headed straight to the bar for a drink. Dov had managed to talk Steve and Luke into getting up with them and they took on a Backstreet Boys classic. 'I want it that way' all of them singing terribly out of tune but it didn't stop some of the ladies cheering them on. Andy sat down next to Sam and nudged him playfully._

_''So you not gonna get up and show us all what you're made off then?'' She teased him though it was more of a dare. Sam looked at her and just laughed. ''Never. I am not gonna parade around on stage, singing terribly, worse than those guys actually and make a fool of myself.'' ''Aww.. and there i thought you had a set of balls.'' She said to him, a teasing smirk on her lips as she took a large gulp of her drink. Sam looked mortified at that comment. But it still wasn't going to get him to budge. Even if Kayla started chanting for him to get up on stage, he wasn't going too budge. ''Nice try McNally, and i do have balls, or have you forgotten that?'' He smirked which made her blush. ''Yeah yeah.. you're missing out on all the fun.'' She pouted. ''Oh darling i'm having plenty of fun watching the rest of you, trust me.'' He winked._

* * *

_''So you having fun Kayla?'' Chloe asked her as she sat down next to her. ''Yeah i am, you guys are great i never thought a bunch of cops could be so much fun.'' She laughed. ''Yeah we have our moments i guess. So is Kayla your name, i mean... was it given to you by Andy?'' ''Ahh no, it's actually Kaylee.. but no one ever calls me Kaylee it's usually just Kay or Kayla.. my full name is actually Kaylee Rebekah but yeah.. so how long have you been a cop?'' ''Ahh i'm actually still a rookie, but i love this job so much it's alot of fun, and it was here where i met my baby Dov.'' Kayla looked at her and smiled, she had in the space of a few hours developed a little crush on Dov but now hearing that Chloe was his girlfriend, it made her uncomfortable in that fact that she had a crush on a slightly older guy. ''Ohh, you and Dov? I totally didn't know that, he's a real cutie pie.. a bit of a dork but in an adorable kinda way..'' Chloe high fived her, glad she wasn't the only one who thought that. ''OhmyGOSH... I totally agree...''_

_The two sat talking about Dov mainly and other things that they both had in common which turned out was actually quite alot. They both seemed to like the same music, movies, tv shows and by the end of the night they were playing a game of 'would you or wouldn't you?' in which you would name three famous people or people that you knew and you would have to pick which one of them you would bed, wed or kiss and the two of them seemed to be having a ball with it._

* * *

_Oliver was drunk by the end of the night. The barkeeper at the penny had yet to give out the award for best karaoke performance which had gone to Andy and Kayla. Oliver and Noelle had been beaten at long last but Noelle being the fighter she was had vowed to take that winning spot back._

* * *

_Most people had gone home for the night, Kayla and Chloe were still chatting away and Dov was chatting with Nick as Chris had gone home. It was just Sam, Andy, Traci, Nick, Chloe and Nick left in the penny and Sam was singing along to the song that was playing on the dukebox, he was slightly drunk._

_''So hey, where did Cruelle De Vil go?'' Andy asked looking at Nick who frowned in confusion. ''Gail..'' She chuckled. ''No idea, i think she left with that Holly girl.'' Nick told them, that soon got everyone's attention. ''Holly? As in the girl from the lab Holly?'' Traci and Andy shared a look, they didn't know what to think. ''Okay i never really knew they were friendly..'' Chloe and Kayla had burst into a fit of giggles, everyone was looking at them as they were laughing uncontrollably._

_''Something i said?'' She frowned though the two were still laughing for atleast a minute before they had calmed down. ''What are you two laughing at? Seriously?'' After a few minutes, Chloe looked up at them. ''Oh nothing.. just.. well Andy your boyfriend is singing and it's terrible..'' Andy frowned and looked at Sam who was in his own little world. She laughed and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, standing behind him she kissed his cheek. _

_''I think it's past some one's bedtime..'' She laughed. ''You ready to go home?'' Sam groaned and nodded. ''Yeah, i think the barstool is getting bored of me now..'' She just laughed and looked over at Kayla as she grabbed her coat. ''You ready to go?'' She asked. Ted the barman was getting ready to kick them out anyways._

* * *

_Once they were all outside, Andy took the keys from Sam and unlocked his truck. Hugs and goodbyes were exchanged before they all went their seperate ways and headed home for the night. Andy helped Sam into the truck and wound the window down so he could get some air. She got into the drivers seat and smiled as she looked around at Kayla._

_''You have fun tonight?'' She asked her. ''Yeah, i did. Chloe is pretty awesome, so is Dov and Traci.. Chris is a little weird and Nick i just wanna cuddle him all day. Oh and Oliver is awesome too.. so yeah... i had a really good time.'' The young girl couldn't keep the smile of her face which made Andy a happy camper in the end. ''Okay great, i'm glad you had a good time.'' Andy smiled and started the truck. She really didn't want Kayla to go home and it had turned out that Kayla didn't want to go back either._

_''Mom..'' ''Yeah?'' Andy turned around to look at her again. ''I wanna stay here. With you and Sam. I don't wanna go home back to Vancouver...''_


End file.
